The Happening - A Tale of Daring Romance Between Two Lovers
by kevin mitnick
Summary: A daring tale of romance between two lovers. What will happen? Follow your favorite neckbeard, Konata, and Kagami, as they venture to find true love. Konami, will be updated daily!
1. Chapter 1

Konata had just gotten back from an exhausting day at school. Sweet Jesus, what a waste of time it was for her. After all, she slacked off every day while fantasizing about her best friend, Kagami. Konata had hidden feelings for Kagami, which had built up due to teenage angst and the fact that she was the Japanese equivilant of a neckbeard, unable to communicate to anyone outside of her house with the exception of a few select people. Kagami was one of these people, and she valued Kagami deeply for this. She also loved her, because she was quite inept when it came to emotions and was unable to realize that she'd be going to hell with all the queers and queer enablers for loving Kagami.

After she got home and finished wetting her whistle, she decided to call Kagami, still exhausted from the pleasures of wetting one's whistle.

"Hey Kagamin~" Konata whispered seductively over the phone.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what? W-w-what are you t-t-t-t-trying to s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-start?" Kagami stuttered out.

Kagami had an adorable vocal tic, characteristic of Tourettes Syndrome. She was prescribed the typical antipsychotic, Haldol, to try and control it, but no use. Thankfully, it was mostly harmless, with little outburts. Only a lot of stuttering, which Konata found adorable, misinterpreting the vocal tic (she is socially retarded) as Kagami being flustered.

"Oh, you know, I just finished wetting my whistle~" Konata replied.

"K-K-K-K-K-K-K-KONATA! S-T-TOP!" Kagami exclaimed, not willing to tolerate Konata's neckbeard bullshit.

The phone call ended shortly after, a depressed Konata left to her own devices. She walked out of her room, past her collection of fedoras and video game shirts, grabbed a knife, and started cutting. Kagami hated her. It was all her fault. She didn't deserve to live. Luckily, her father came in just as she was about to make the final cut and, like the man he was, flipped her skirt, whistling as he walked past, smacking Konata on her ass as he walked past. "Damn girl, that ass is lookin fineeeeeeeeeeee~" Sojiro said.

Konata became instantly aroused at the thought of having her pussy pummeled by her dad and decided to go fuck herself again.


	2. ids habbeding

After fucking herself, Konata felt relieved and much less depressed than before. Thank god she had her hands.

Kagami, however, was in a different predicament. As she studied her heart out like any normal schoolgirl, she began thinking of Konata. "What is with that blue-haired girl?" she thought.

"My heart ends up beating just a bit faster when I think of her... no... I can't like her, I'll go to hell and suffer eternal damnation! But Konata... she's so sweet, and cute, and her neckbearded ways are actually pretty neat... goddamnit, I'm in love with her."

Kagami excused herself from her study session with Miyuki and Tsukasa to call up Konata.

"IDS HABBEDING!" Konata exclaimed over the phone, Kagami unable to say anything before the neckbeard yelled.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-whats happ-p-p-p-p-p-pening?" Kagami stuttered out like a retarded child.

"DO YOU USE A FREEDOM RESPECTING OPERATING SYSTEM?" Konata yelled back at her lover.

"W-w-w-w-what? L-listen, I kinda h-h-h-h-h-h-have to tell you s-s-s-something, K-Konata..." Kagami shyly replied.

"THAT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER RIGHT NOW, INSTALL GENTOO ON YOUR COMPUTER, IT'S IMPORTANT" yelled Konata again before bursting out laughing like the neckbeard she was.

Kagami chose to ignore this outburst and confess her love to Konata, blushing.

"K-Kagami", Konata replied "I... I think I love you too. I'd go and make a site without using the Twitter bootstrap like lazy developers do, just for you." Konata said. "I LOVE YOU AND I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER!"

"C-C-c-c-c-c-c-can I come o-o-o-o-o-o-over t-t-t-t-t-today?" Kagami once again stuttered out like an autismal retard.

"Sure, anytime!" said Konata.

The date was set and they would meet, tonight. Love was in the air, and it was about to happen.


	3. yuri stuff

Kagami arrived at the neckbearded fuck's house. They exchanged pleasantries, and the neckbearded fuck, not knowing how to welcome Kagami into her house, handed Kagami a prized fedora from her fedora collection. Kagami stood there and stared, waiting to be welcomed in like an autismal child waiting for permission from their parents to go buy cotton candy or some bullshit. Eventually, she just walked in, as Konata stared at her.

"Y-you look beautiful in that fedora..." Konata shyly said.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-thank you K-k-k-k-k-k-Konata..." the shy tsundere replied.

Not having much to do with their time, they decided to get some hard liquor and drink it. In fact, each girl drank a bottle of it. Following sloppy makeouts and cuddling and shit, they passed out. What happened next was quite erotic.

Kagami's hangover

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star or any of it's characters

Have you ever tired standing up only to realize that above your head was something unpleasantly similar to concrete?

Now imagine that, only, the pain doesn't really fade after a couple of minutes, but instead echoes through the head every time you blink.

That, was what Kagami woke up to, and this is also why so many people swear never to drink again.

Hangovers.

Whilst Kagami tried her best to understand exactly where she was, a task that would have been so very much easier if she could open her eyes without feeling like someone were trying to burn them out with a blowtorch.

She was in a room, that was the only explanation for the lack of sky, she couldn't say that she was surprised about this however, considering that she had woke up in a room most mornings of her life, and considering the nature of the softness around her, she had been sleeping in a bed.

In an effort to understand exactly where this bed was located she tried to backtrack the events of the previous day, she had come over to neckbearded fuck's house, the exact reason was something that had been lost in the blur that seemed to cover up much of the day.

So, unless she had somehow managed to get home during this blank space, something she considered to be highly improbable, she was in neckbearded fuck's house.

She forced her eyes open again in an effort to see if her theory had been correct.

Blue.

There was a lot of blue, and below it, were neckbearded fuck's sleeping face.

'Hah, I guess I was right,' she sat up, very slowly, and decided that standing was truly an amazing feat and should not be attempted in this state.

Kagami had fallen asleep still wearing her school uniform, now awakening to find it wrinkled and at an odd angle, whilst neckbearded fuck had chosen the clothes she usually wore to bed, a tank top and shorts.

neckbearded fuck mumbled something in her sleep as Kagami changed the weight distribution, but she soon fell back to breathing softly through her nose.

'She's kind of cute when she's sleeping like that…' it was at this time that she for the first time realized that she and neckbearded fuck had been sleeping, together, in the same bed. The thought caused her to blush, something she hoped wouldn't happen again at least until she had gotten past her hangover.

[Yuri Intensifies]

Again there was some mumbling coming from neckbearded fuck's sleeping form, but this time they were accompanied by some sleepy clenching and stretching of her hands, as neckbearded fuck unconsciously tried to locate the now lost source that she had been relying on for warmth throughout most of the night.

Kagami couldn't help but smile at sight, although she soon found something else to concentrate on, namely one of neckbearded fuck's hands that had somehow made it to the upper parts of Kagami's thighs without her noticing it.

'Gah! Where the hell do you think you're touching you perverted midget!?'

When Kagami tried to remove the offending hand, instead however, she managed to somehow tangle herself actually forcing the hand closer to the space between her legs as she struggled to get free.

Blushing furiously, Kagami tried her best to maintain some shred of dignity.

"Kagami~n," the sound gave Kagami a start, freezing her instantly.

[Yuri Intensifies]

The shock didn't last very long though, neckbearded fuck being the one to force her brain back to functioning properly.

The way she achieved this was, to say the least, quite unexpected.

neckbearded fuck's hand, that at this moment had been positioned right on top of Kagami's panties, clenched, forcing a startled gasp out of Kagami who felt as if electricity had just gone through her entire body.

'What the hell was that!?' Kagami thought indignantly.

The startled noise she had just made was very embarrassing to the tsundere, especially since at that moment she had been very close to calling out the blue haired otaku's name, and had only managed to avoid it by a small margin.

'Why did I…?' the question was lost to her as her eyes fell once again on the sleeping girl next to her.

"… neckbearded fuck…" her voice was barely audible as she leaned closer to her, finally stopping her own face only inches away from neckbearded fuck's.

'Really, what the hell am I doing anyway?' she paused, thinking of ways to somehow get back at her for making her produce that startled gasp.

It's not that Kagami really decided to get back at her by making neckbearded fuck produce a similar noise, for some reason she just couldn't resist the urge as her hand touched the smaller girl's breast, giving it a small squeeze.

[Yuri Intensifies]

"Ah…!" neckbearded fuck squirmed a little under her grip.

'She really is extremely cute…' Kagami smiled at the sight before her as neckbearded fuck's warmth leaked into her, she probably would have done something more if she hadn't somehow managed to fall back to sleep at that moment.

neckbearded fuck opened her eyes sleepily in an attempt to understand where the unusual, but still quite comfortable, warmth came from.

'It's purple…' neckbearded fuck tried to move only to realize that her right hand was stuck, her attempts to move it caused some sort of strange earthquake as Kagami moaned sleepily, and it seemed impossible to sit up as something heavy was laying over her chest.

The events of the previous night came flooding back to neckbearded fuck.

'She really is a terrible drunk,' neckbearded fuck might have giggled at the thought if she hadn't spent most of the night trying to keep Kagami from bawling her eyes out, 'I mean there's a limit to how sensitive someone should be allowed to be…'

Her sleepiness finally gone, neckbearded fuck was finally able to assess the current situation.

She was lying on her back, Kagami was lying with her right arm on top of neckbearded fuck's chest, neckbearded fuck's own right hand, although not in an uncomfortable way, had somehow gotten wedged in between Kagami's legs, dangerously close to her panties.

That needed to be fixed before Kagami woke up, otherwise there might be some misunderstandings, but as she tried to pull her hand free all she managed to do was to bring it even closer to Kagami's panties, causing a slight intake of breath from the still sleeping Kagami as it did so.

'This is…' there seemed to be a word lacking, neckbearded fuck thought to herself, a word that would be capable of describing the situation she had found herself in.

Bad?

No that seemed wrong, not because it was good, but rather because she seemed to have serious trouble convincing herself that this situation was… completely unwanted.

'This is, confusing,' the word was not really what she had been looking for, but it summed up her search for the other word quite well.

Kagami moved slightly in her sleep, her right hand now groping neckbearded fuck's breast, causing it's surprised owner to blush., the groping caused her to tense up, a normal reaction considering the circumstances, but she wasn't aware that her hand had somehow traveled even further into dangerous territory, that is until her fingers touched the fabric of Kagami's panties.

[Yuri Intensifies]

'It's wet,' the thought was the final straw as something within neckbearded fuck just sort of snapped, 'it's your own fault for being so damn adorable,' neckbearded fuck ended the thought by slipping her fingers inside of the already moist fabric.

[Yuri Intensifies]

The noise Kagami made as she started to rub her clit was enough for neckbearded fuck to know, that no matter what, there was no way she could hold back.

[Yuri Intensifies]

While continuing to rub Kagami's clit, she realized that her left hand didn't really have anything to do, leaving it feeling empty and unwanted. To fix this neckbearded fuck carefully maneuvered Kagami onto her back, so that she would be able to use both of her hands fully.

[Yuri Intensifies]

'Wow, I didn't know Kagamin could be this… sexy,' before her was a slightly dishelved looking Kagami, her hair draped across the bed, and her face was making an expression that made it impossible for neckbearded fuck's lips not to curl upwards into her signature cat grin.

[Yuri Intensifies]

Her right hand continued it's work with Kagami's clit, whilst her newly enabled left hand, began it's exploration of the two lumps that were Kagami's breasts.

[Yuri Intensifies]

It didn't take neckbearded fuck long before she had a clear idea of which spots on the still sleeping girl were the most sensitive to her touch, and not long after that Kagami's breathing became noticeably shallower, signaling that her climax was drawing near.

[Yuri Intensifies]

neckbearded fuck finished her off by kissing her nipple, letting her teeth gently scrape against her skin as she did so.

[Yuri Intensifies]

Kagami climaxed, and as she did so, her eyes fluttered open.

Where there before had been lustful moans there were now a surprised silence.

"neckbearded fuck…?" Kagami looked at the blue haired otaku.

'Damnit! Think! Think! Think! Say something! Anything!' neckbearded fuck somehow managed to pull of a composed smile.

"Good morning sleepy head," Kagami looked, if possible, even more confused by this, neckbearded fuck smiled and leaned in, growing steadily closer to Kagami's face until she finally planted a kiss upon her lips, causing the other girl to give off a startled 'squeak' noise.

For what to neckbearded fuck felt like an eternity, Kagami just lay there unresponsive, but then she wrapped her arms around neckbearded fuck's neck, and dragged her deeper into the kiss.

[Yuri Intensifies]


End file.
